heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandbox Custom Game
Sandbox Custom Game is a game mode where players can create a custom game experience for play. Cursed Hollow and Volskaya Foundry have been added to Custom Games that allow up to 10 players at once to use a wide variety of “cheats” to test the absolute limits of their Heroes in multiplayer, sandbox-style gameplay. Cheat menu A cheat menu appears along the left side of the screen in-game. *By default, only Player 1 will have access to the cheat menu. However, Player 1 can check the “Share Cheats” box at the top of the menu to give access to all other players. *Players may close the cheat menu by clicking the “X” in the top-right corner of the panel. The menu can be restored by clicking the “Show Controls” button. *All players will receive an in-game chat notification whenever a cheat is used. Options *Set Game Speed: Change game speed among Slower, Slow, Normal, Fast, and Faster. *Toggle Minions: Enable or disable Minion spawns for each team. *Reset Structures: Restore all Structures to full Health. If a Structure was destroyed, it is rebuilt. *Toggle Tribute Spawning: Enable or disable Raven Lord Tribute spawns. This button is only enabled before the first Tribute event begins. *Move Here: Instantly moves the player's Hero to the camera location. *Reset Talents: Reset all players’ Talent selections. **If “Share Cheats” is enabled, this button will only reset Talents for the player that pressed it. *Reset Cooldowns: Reset all players’ Ability cooldowns. Can be used once every 5 seconds. **If “Share Cheats” is enabled, this button will only reset cooldowns for the player that pressed it. *Set Team Level: Adjust each team's level from 1 up to 30. This will also affect the strength of Minions and neutral Mercenary Camps. *Toggle Infinite Mana: Enable or disable Ability costs for each team. *Set Damage Dealt: Adjust each team’s damage output from 0 up to 300% of normal damage. *Set Damage Taken: Adjust the amount of damage received by each team from 0 up to 300% of normal damage. *Sandbox Volskaya Foundry also features a “Triglav Protector” button, which allows a player to immediately spawn a Protector at their Hero’s location. *Spawn Camps: Respawn all Mercenary Camps. *Spawn Dummy: Creates a dialog allowing players to choose a type of dummy to spawn. **Player can then click in the game world to create a dummy of the selected dummy type at mouse cursor position. **One player cannot spawn more than 20 dummies. **When a player deals damage or heals a target dummy the Target Dummy Panel will pop up displaying the damage or healing dealt. ***If player deals damage to multiple dummies with an AOE ability, the number will be the combination of damage done to all dummies. ***If the team hasn't dealt damage or healing to any of the dummies for 8 seconds, the Target Dummy Panel will disappear for that team. ***If a player hasn't dealt damage or healing to any of the dummies for 8 seconds, their damage and DPS will be reset to 0. *Clear Dummies: **If the "Share Cheat" checkbox is unchecked, remove all the dummies created by all players. **If the "Share Cheat" checkbox is checked, remove all the dummies created by that player. *Toggle Fog of War: Disabling Fog of War for a team will remove Fog of War, revealing the whole map for that team. *Reset HP/MP **If the "Share Cheat" checkbox is unchecked, reset all players' Health and Mana to full. **If the "Share Cheat" checkbox is checked, reset the player's Health and Mana to full. *Complete Quests **If the "Share Cheat" checkbox is unchecked, complete all talent quests for all player. **If the "Share Cheat" checkbox is checked, complete all talent quests for that player. *Instant Respawn **If the "Share Cheat" checkbox is unchecked, instantly respawn all dead Heroes. **If the "Share Cheat" checkbox is checked, instantly respawn the player's Hero. Patch changes * * * Category:Game modes